<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bishop's school of archery: now hiring! [art] by GWH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743844">Bishop's school of archery: now hiring! [art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWH/pseuds/GWH'>GWH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWH/pseuds/GWH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan comic done for Winterhawk Valentine's Day 2020 Blind Date Exchange!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winterhawk Valentine's Day 2020 Blind Date Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bishop's school of archery: now hiring! [art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/gifts">hopespym</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Making this comic was an extremely fun experience, and the main lesson I got out of it was that Clint would make either the best or the worst teacher. But the fun kind of worst, which can still sometimes be the best, so yay Clint! On the other hand, Bucky mother henning people into oblivion is a trope this house was built on, so nothing new there, but yays for Bucks too nonetheless!</p><p>I got three different prompts from hopespym and originally planned to do a teacher au, but that also presented a great opportunity to have a single parent au in there, so this here happened, hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Lemme know what you think, I am here to talk about parenting skills and awkward dates!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>